Cream With Coffee
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: Mark Calloway and Glen Jacobs find a substitute for creamier coffee that involves their wife, Selena.


Friday morning found Selena in the comfortable Cal-King bed with her two husbands by her sides. She laid there a while longer, wondering how she got so lucky to have these wonderful men at her side. Reminiscing about the how the activities of last night left them both exhausted, but with smiles on their faces. Since she was the first to get up, she decided to fix breakfast for everyone, starting with coffee. Jumping out of the bed, she wrapped her robe around her body and walked into the kitchen.

Cutting the machine on, Selena placed a filter filled with Vanilla coffee and cold water. Before long, the scent of vanilla flowed through the house and soon after movement was heard coming from the bedroom. Selena smiled, proceeding to pull out frying pans and pots and started to cook scrambled eggs, pancetta, French toast, and orange juice. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good Morning, little one."

"Hello Lover. Where's Glen?"

"Right here, sweetie." Glen replied as he walked into the kitchen. Both men kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"Do you want coffee?" Both men nodded their heads and 5 minutes later, she sauntered over with two cups. This was followed by steaming plates of food that were placed in front of them.

Taking their first sip of the hot coffee, both men sat the cups back down with their faces screwed up in disgust.

"Sweetheart, what did you put in this?"

"Sugar and caramel syrup, Oh I forgot the cream!" Walking to the refrigerator, she opened it, only to find that there was no creamer. "I'm sorry. I'll pick some up at the supermarket." Selena pulled off her apron and washed her hands before trying to walk out of the kitchen. Before she could leave, Mark grabbed her wrist gently to hold her in place.

"Where do you think you're going, missy? You don't have to go shopping. After all, I know where we can get a substitute." Winking at Glen, both men stood up, easily towering over her 5'5 stature. "And it's much sweeter. Don't you agree Glen?" She looked over at Glen who had a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. Inching closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the kitchen table. "I do agree, bother."

Selena cocked her head to the side, wondering what they were getting at. Before she could ask any questions, Glen placed a searing kiss on her lips, while pulling her legs apart. Mark took over, pushing her robe off of her shoulders then hooking his thick fingers around the sides of her thong and pulled the silky material down her legs. Getting down on his knees, he placed himself face first at her womanhood. He leaned forward so he could inhale her unique scent. Pulling her lips apart with his thumb and pointer finger, he took his other finger and dipped it inside of her sweetness and put it inside his mouth.

"Baby girl, do you know how hard a man will work to get his daily dose of cream from a delicious pussy like yours?" She blushed furiously at his choice of words. Sure, she had men tell her how beautiful she was every day, but she had never heard her pussy being called delicious.

Glen resumed kissing her, teasing her with his tongue in hopes that she would open for him, which she did. At the same time that he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, she felt Mark's tongue take the first lick at her clit. Selena arched her back, trying to pull away, but he would have none of it. Applying more pressure to her clit, he began to finger her as well.

"Mark...Yes…deeper. I want more." He grinned at her from his position. Glen's tongue began to move to the beat of Mark's tongue and fingers. She could feel her body turning to Jello and her arms could no longer support her. As if sensing her weakness, Glen pulled away from her so she could lean back cuddle in his arms. He looked down at his brother, who was sucking and licking like a man starved. Mark now had his arms wrapped around her waist so she couldn't move. Running his hands through his older brother's hair, he encouraged his efforts.

Pulling back, he glancing at her face he reveled in the content look on her face. She had a thin coat of sweat on her face, her hair was disheveled and her eyes were closed. But there was a seductive smirk playing on her lips.

Coiled wouldn't be a word that Selena would use to describe the feeling that was coursing through her body. She wanted to give Mark what he desired most, but the need to hold back was stronger. Glen saw what she was trying to do, and quickly devised a plan. His hand still on Mark's head, he resumed his attack on her lips.

"I know what you're trying to do little one. You will give him what he desires."

She pulled away, murmuring. "No. I'm not going to. I refuse." He grinned against her lips, knowing his plan was working perfectly. If there was one thing that made their wife cum quicker, it was dirty sex talk. Pulling away from her kiss swollen lips, he ordered Mark to stop.

"Let me work her. I want you to watch." Mark did as he was told, wiping his mouth as he stood up and walked over to sit on his chair. Placing his fingers where Mark's tongue once was, Glen moved his fingers to the beat of his tongue. He could feel her walls contracting, so he knew she was going to cum soon.

"Give me my pearl woman. Don't hold back. Give me all you have to offer."

Those words triggered her release as she arched her back and released the most sensual moan that had ever graced both men's ears. He felt a warm fluid flow over his fingers and into his palm. Pulling his fingers away, Glen was rewarded with the pearly white substance of his desire. He couldn't resist sneaking a quick taste. "Mmmm. Better than Georgia peach pie." Nodding to his brother, Mark walked over, kneeled down and dipped his finger into her silky wetness.

"To me, this is better than any cream the store has." Mark grabbed his mug and with careful precision, drizzled some of his wife's cum into his hot cup of coffee. By then, Selena had recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm she had in time to see Mark use her cream to flavor his coffee.

"Mmmm. This is great." He took another sip and watched his brother repeat the same action. After taking a sip from his mug, Glen replied.

"Yeah, this is good. You know, we should do this every morning." No one recognized that the food that their wife had worked so hard to prepare, was sitting on the table completely cold.


End file.
